Por acaso
by Liss Campbell
Summary: Eles se conheceram num bar. Tinham problemas e não gostaram um do outro. Um pouco de conversa mostrou que não eram tão diferentes, mas suas dores permitiriam a chegada de um novo amor? O destino às vezes se chama acaso.  Minha primeira publicação.


Olá, gente. Há algum tempo sou leitora aqui do FanFiction, mas nunca tive coragem de publicar minhas histórias. Essa é minha primeira publicação, postada como one-shot. Espero que gostem.

De manhã, ela acordou e ele não estava mais lá. Meu Deus, será que foi um sonho? Mas não, não podia ser, pensou ela, pois ainda podia sentir o cheiro dele nos lençois.

Ao perceber que ele havia ido embora sem ao menos se despedir, Kagome experimentou uma sensação de perda enorme. Um nó na garganta e um aperto no peito. Que vontade de chorar, mas não, ela não ia chorar por alguém que nem teve a consideração de deixar um bilhete. Um mísero bilhete!

Ela se sentou e se permitiu pensar na noite anterior.

Conhecera Inuyasha num bar, na zona sul da cidade. Não era um ambiente desagradável, limpo e bem iluminado, do tipo que intelectuais se reuniam pra discutir teorias filosóficas, de modo que, assim que ela chegou, teve a impressão de ter ido ao lugar errado pra afogar as mágoas em um copo de uísque (oh, sim, ela não se contentava com menos que uísque). Mas, como já estava ali, era ali mesmo que ia ficar. Sentou-se no balcão e pediu uma dose com gelo.

Enquanto o barman preparava sua bebida, Kagome olhou ao redor pra ver o movimento do bar. Nada lhe chamou a atenção. Jovens namorando, velhos discutindo. Era um bar de clientela bem variada, afinal. Nada lhe chamou a atenção até avistá-lo. Inuyasha estava a um canto do bar, jogando dardos num alvo. Não que houvesse nada demais nisso, mas ela não iria querer estar no lugar daquele alvo. O homem jogava os dardos com uma fúria assassina.

Kagome o analisou por um instante. Alto, atlético, cabelos claros. De costas, ela não poderia dizer sua idade, mas sua compleição indicava que não era mais adolescente, tampouco era velho. Ela arriscava entre 25 e 35 anos, para não ter como errar. A bebida chegou e ela virou-se para saborear o uísque e pensar em seus próprios problemas. O homem dos dardos que fizesse com seu alvo o que bem quisesse.

Enquanto tentava se lembrar das palavras exatas que Kouga, seu ex-namorado, lhe dissera, Kagome sentiu uma presença imponente sentar-se ao seu lado no balcão. Ora, o rapaz dos dardos havia desistido da carnificina? Olhando seu rosto, Kagome viu que não havia errado na idade (também pudera), o homem devia ter uns trinta anos, cerca de quatro anos a mais que ela. Um novo detalhe também foi percebido nesse ponto: ele tinha olhos lindos. Olhos dourados, como lagos iluminados pelo sol da manhã, onde alguém como ela poderia mergulhar e nunca mais voltar. Meu Deus, como ele era lindo! Surpresa com as próprias deliberações, voltou-se para o barman e pediu mais uma dose, ao mesmo tempo que o estranho pedia uma garrafa de cerveja.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu, mas ele não sorriu de volta. Ao contrário. Se olhares fossem adagas, ela teria sido fulminada naquele mesmo instante, tão duro foi o olhar que ele lhe lançou. Ela tornou a ficar séria e esperou enquanto o barman servia a cerveja do estranho.

Quando chegou seu uísque, Kagome pegou o copo e preparou-se para ir sentar em alguma das mesas disponíveis, mas, por alguma razão surpreendente, seu salto alto se prendeu nas hastes do banco e ela tropeçou, caindo em cima do homem dos dardos, ao mesmo tempo que seu uísque entornava sobre a camisa dele.

- Mas que droga, garota! Olha só o que você fez! - exclamou ele, enquanto ela se recompunha. Kagome olhou furiosa pra ele.-

- Não foi de propósito, seu idiota! Não viu que eu tropecei?

- Pelo menos, pode me ajudar a me limpar, não é mesmo? - Kagome vasculhou a bolsa e achou uma caixa de lenços de papel. Os mesmos que tinham secado suas lágrimas há pouco.

- Tome! - ela jogou a caixa na direção dele.

O rapaz ficou atônito por um instante, com os lenços nas mãos, e depois desatou a rir. Kagome olhou boquiaberta pra ele. Era isso, ele era louco. Só podia ser.

- Ora, moça, esse lenços de papel não vão ajudar em nada – disse ele, parando de rir. - Me desculpe se fui grosseiro com você, estou passando por um dia ruim. Sou Inuyasha – ele estendeu a mão. Ela a recebeu.

- Kagome – ele lhe entregou os lenços de papel.

- Eu já estava indo embora mesmo. Esse bar nunca é animado, mas hoje está pior do que sempre.

- Dizem que é a companhia que faz o lugar – Kagome só queria ser simpática, mas Inuyasha pensou que aquilo era claramente uma indireta.

- Ora, você tem razão. Agora que achei uma companhia como a sua, este lugar de repente me parece muito melhor – ele deu um sorriso maroto e voltou a se sentar. Kagome estreitou o s olhos para ele.

- Não parecia achar minha companhia tão agradável alguns minutos atrás – Inuyasha suspirou.

- Sente-se, Kagome. Vou pagar outro uísque pra você.

- Não precisa, eu já estava indo embora também. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Inuyasha – ela virou-se pra sair, mas sentiu uma mão segurando seu braço. Quando se voltou, Inuyasha olhava-a com uma expressão desolada. Aquela olha a desconcertou.

- Escute – disse ele, – não foi minha intenção ser rude com você. Eu gostaria muito se você me desse o prazer de sua companhia.

Kagome deciciu que o sujeito era louco mesmo. Em alguns minutos, ele havia passado por raiva, divertimento, flerte e tristeza. Talvez não fizesse mal ficar um pouco mais. Ela assentiu e deixou que ele a conduzisse a uma mesa num canto do bar.

Quando se sentaram, ele começou:

- Você deve estar me achando estranho, não é? Um sujeito que passa por tantas emoções em tão pouco tempo, mas a verdade é que estou mesmo um turbilhão hoje. Não sou de me abrir com desconhecidos em bares, mas já nos apresentamos e eu preciso muito desabafar. Se você pudesse me dar um conselho, eu também agradeceria.

Kagome passou alguns segundos olhando pra Inuyasha. O homem conversava normalmente e pedia conselhos a uma pessoa que acabara de conhecer. Bem, se ele podia, ela também.

- Bem, Inuyasha, eu acho que não sou a pessoa ideal pra lhe dar conselhos. Até porque também tive um dia ruim e tenho meus próprios problemas pra resolver.

Inuyasha a observou, em seguida, sorriu.

- Então, proponho um trato. Eu te conto meus problemas e você diz o que acha, e vice-versa.

Kagome sorriu. Inuyasha era um cara legal.

- Você primeiro.

Ele foi até o balcão. Pegou outra garrafa de cerveja pra ele e mais um uísque pra ela e voltou à mesa. Bebendo um gole da própria cerveja ele começou a falar.

- Veja bem, Kagome. Sou Inuyasha Taisho. Minha família é dona da Empreiteira Taisho. Já ouviu falar? - Kagome assentiu. Quem não ouvira falar da Empreiteira Taisho? Haviam construído os prédios mais imponentes de toda a cidade. Eram a preferência de todos os ricaços e não eram nada baratos, o que significava que Inuyasha devia ser milionário. "Um filhinho de papai", pensou Kagome. Ele continou:

- É uma empresa grande e próspera. Meu pai trabalhou durante a vida inteira para construí-la e, agora, espera que eu assuma o comando. É o normal e tudo estaria bem se eu tivesse qualquer vocação para administração. Mas não tenho nenhuma e não quero assumir o cargo de presidente. Vou levar a empresa para o buraco. Eu já disse a meu pai que Sesshoumaru, meu irmão mais novo, pode muito bem cuidar da empresa, ele sim nasceu pra isso. Mas meu pai é muito tradicional e disse que ou eu assumia o cargo ou seria deserdado – Kagome esperou pra ver como ia terminar, mas já sabia o final. O riquinho não queria abrir mão do dinheiro do papai, então assumiu o cargo e agora estava ali se lamentando por ter rios de dinheiro.

- Eu não me importei. Nunca quis aquele dinheiro, sabe? Sempre quis crescer por minha própria conta e ganhar meu pão com o suor do meu rosto. Sou pintor. Meus quadros já ganharam alguns prêmios e a venda deles me rende um bom dinheiro. Não muito, mas o suficiente. Eu achava que era o suficiente – ele suspirou antes de continuar. - Hoje, minha noiva, Kikyou, rompeu tudo entre nós. Estávamos juntos há seis anos e eu achava que ela realmente gostava de mim. Até hoje, quando descobri que na verdade ela gostava era dos presentes caros que eu lhe dava e da perspectiva de se casar com um dos herdeiros mais ricos da região. Assim que ela foi embora, eu vim pra cá. Foi melhor descontar a raiva naquele alvo ou teria rasgado algum de meus quadros. Me desculpe por ter sido rude com você, mas é porque você parece extremamente com Kikyou, poderiam até se passar por irmãs e seu rosto me trouxe essas lembranças desagradáveis. Essa foi a minha história, agora é a sua vez.

Kagome sorriu desconcertada pra ele. Ele não era como ela pensava. Tinha abrido mão de sua fortuna para subir na vida pelo próprio esforço. E estava ali sofrendo por amor, ainda por cima! Mas que azar ela parecer logo com a mulher que havia partido o coração de Inuyasha. Começou a contar sua própria história.

- Nunca tive muita coisa na vida. Meus pais eram humildes e trabalhadores, mas sempre me incentivaram a estudar. Graças a eles, aprendi a me virar sozinha e consegui fazer faculdade. Decidi ser assistente social para ajudar crianças que, como eu, não têm muita oportunidade. Tenho certeza que foi a escolha certa e me sinto muito realizada com meu trabalho, mas constantemente fico envolvida até tarde em algum caso em particular e até em casa fico perturbada, tentando achar uma solução. Meu namorado me acusava de não estar dando atenção suficiente ao nosso relacionamento. Eu o chamava de egoísta, mas no fundo sabia que ele estava certo. Porém, não podia abrir mão do meu trabalho. Hoje, eu havia decidido fazer uma surpresa a ele. Comprei uma lingerie nova, champanhe e fui pra casa mais cedo – os olhos de Kagome se encheram de lágrimas. – Quando cheguei lá, peguei-o na cama com uma garota da clínica que ele trabalha. Nunca me senti tão envergonhada na minha vida. Eu pensando em agradá-lo enquanto ele me traía na minha própria cama. Eu gritei perguntando como ele podia fazer aquilo comigo. Ele respondeu que só tinha ido procurar na rua o que não tinha em casa. Eu disse pra ele sumir da minha vida e que, quando eu voltasse, não queria ver nem um fio de cabelo dele no apartamento. Saí correndo do apartamento, mas, ao passar pela portar, pude ouvi-lo dizer que eu não precisava dizer, pois era isso mesmo que ele pretendia fazer – Kagome desatou a chorar. Inuyasha foi para o lado dela e abraçou-a. Nunca gostou de ver mulheres chorar.

- Ora, Kagome, vamos, não chore assim. Ele não merecia você mesmo. Como é que pode exigir de você que deixe de ajudar crianças carentes apenas para dar prazer a ele? Ele é um canalha, isso sim. E você deve se dar por contente dele ter saído da sua vida.

Kagome foi parando de chorar aos poucos, limpou as lágrimas e sorriu. Inuyasha estava certo. Ainda soluçando, falou:

- Você deu sua opinião sobre minha história. Agora, tenho que dar a minha sobre a sua – Inuyasha sorriu e assentiu. – Acho que você foi muito corajoso por não ceder à pressão do seu pai e é muito lindo você querer seguir seu sonho e trabalhar por conta própria. Devo admitir que eu pensava que você era um filhinho de papai, mas você é completamente diferente do que eu imaginava. Quanto a essa mulher, Kikyou, não é?, você deve se dar por satisfeito por ela ter te deixado agora. Imagina se você só descobrisse que ela era uma interesseira depois de casado? – o sorriso que ele lhe dirigiu aqueceu a alma de Kagome.

– Muito bem, então acho que nós dois temos todas as razões para comemorar pelo dia de hoje. Posso presumir que você ainda tem o tal champanhe dentro da bolsa? – Kagome tinha até esquecido.

– Sim, ainda está aqui.

– Então o que você acha de sairmos daqui pra outro lugar? – ela pensou um pouco e depois respondeu:

– Eu adoraria.

Ele sorriu, pegou sua mão e conduziu-a pra fora do bar. Ambos estavam sem carro, então foram passeando de mãos dadas e conversando sobre suas vidas. Inuyasha a fazia rir e Kagome adorava isso.

Chegaram a um parque, onde a temperatura estava agradável. Sentaram-se em um banco e Kagome tirou o champanhe da bolsa.

– O champanhe está aqui, mas como beberemos se não temos copos?

Inuyasha fixou os olhos nela num instante. No instante seguinte, sua boca de apossou da de Kagome que, surpresa, não pode conter um gemido de prazer. Os lábios dele eram macios e o gosto era inebriante, muito melhor que o champanhe, afinal. Ela abriu os lábios para permitir um beijo mais profundo até que se afastaram sem fôlego.

- Está muito brava comigo? – pergunto ele, sem jeito. Kagome sorriu.

- Não, mas vou ficar se não me beijar assim de novo – ele se surpreendeu com a resposta dela, mas não esperou nem mais um minuto antes de beijá-la novamente.

Kagome deixou que ele a levasse até um prédio pouco adiante do parque. Ao entrarem no apartamento, ele nem sequer ligou a luz. Levou-a até um quarto e começou a despi-la. Kagome por um momento pensou em usar a lingerie que havia comprado pra usar com Kouga, mas Inuyasha não deixou. Disse que a queria naquele instante e não suportaria esperar nem mais um minuto. Ele a beijou loucamente e depois deu a Kagome o amor mais alucinante que ela já havia provado.

Depois que haviam chegado ao clímax e estavam deitados, ofegantes, na cama, Kagome se permitiu pensar. Havia feito amor com um desconhecido. Não sabia nem qual era aquele lugar onde estavam. Mas Inuyasha lhe inspirava uma confiança que ela nunca havia sentido.

- Inuyasha, eu...

- Psiu, não diga nada. Venha – ele a aninhou em seus braços. – A propósito, sobre eu ter dito que você se parecia com Kikyou, esqueça. Você é muito mais bonita e muito mais incrível também – ela sorriu e adormeceu. Inuyasha não iria embora como Kouga foi.

Ela havia acreditado nisso até acordar de manhã. Então, ele era igual aos outros? Havia lhe usado e abandonado em um quarto de motel?

Ela se levantou para procurar as roupas e sair dali com um mínimo de dignidade. Foi aí que notou as fotografias espalhadas pelo quarto. Fotos de Inuyasha sozinho ou com vária pessoas. Também havia um belo quadro na parede sobre a cama. Kagome viu a assinatura "I. Taisho" no canto inferior da pintura. Sem dúvida, era dele. Não fazia sentido. Por que ele a havia abandonado em seu próprio apartamento?

Era nisso que ela pensava quando ele entrou. Kagome virou-se pra ele. Estava nua, envolvida apenas por um lençol. Ela viu um brilho maroto nos olhos dele.

- Já acordou, Kagome? Fui buscar comida pra fazer nosso café da manhã. É melhor você ir vestir uma roupa, antes que eu a leve de volta pra cama agora mesmo - Kagome o olhou com uma expressão confusa.

- Eu achava que você tinha ido embora. Como todos os outros – Inuyasha fitou Kagome, emocionado. Foi até ela e abraçou-a.

- E deixar a garota mais incrível que eu já conheci pra outra cara? De jeito nenhum! – em seguida, beijou-a ternamente. Kagome se aninhou nos braços dele e sussurou:

- Você se importa de deixar o café para depois? – ele sorriu e tomou-a nos braços.

- Nem um pouco! – e levou-a para o quarto.

Assim que Inuyasha deitou Kagome na cama, o celular tocou. Ele praguejou, mas Kagome disse-lhe para atender. Inuyasha olhou o visor e viu que era o pai.

- Olá, papai.

- Olá, Inuyasha – seu pai parecia de ótimo humor. – Como você está, meu filho?

- Estou muito melhor do que poderia imaginar – ele olhou pra Kagome ao seu lado e sorriu. – Mas qual o motivo do senhor me ligar tão cedo?

- Quero lhe perguntar uma coisa. É verdade que você e Kikyou romperam?

- Sim, pai, é verdade. Como sabe?

- Ora, aquela vagabunda veio me dizer poucas e boas, mas eu botei-a pra fora a pontapés, não literalmente, é claro – Inuyasha ouvia a diversão na voz do pai. – Vejo que meu plano deu certo, afinal.

- Do que o senhor está falando? – Inuyasha estava intrigado. Nunca vira seu pai assim.

- Como você é lento, Inuyasha! Você acha mesmo que seu velho ia deixar um filho sem herança? Aquilo era só uma artimanha. Eu sabia que você não ia abrir mão da sua opinião e por isso lhe dei aquele ultimato, mas era apenas pra você perceber que aquela mulher não queria nada além de dinheiro. Agora que já nos livramos dela, sugiro que contrate um advogado pra cuidar das questões legais relativas à sua parte na empresa.

- Pai – Inuyasha quase não podia falar, – não acredito que o senhor fez isso!

- Por acaso está bravo comigo? – seu pai parecia preocupado. Inuyasha desatou a rir.

- Claro que não! Pelo contrário, estou muito agradecido. Eu já disse que te amo? Se não disse, eu te amo!

- Meu Deus, de repente começou o melodrama – o pai de Inuyasha ria também. – A propósito, filho, amanhã teremos uma comemoração em família. Sesshoumaru irá finalmente assumir o cargo de presidente da empresa.

- Posso levar uma acompanhante?

- Claro, desde que não seja outra da laia de Kikyou.

- Não se preocupe, pai. Ela é melhor, muito melhor – Inuyasha sorriu e desligou.

- O que ele queria? – perguntou Kagome.

- Você nem imagina! Papai só me deserdou pra me livrar de Kikyou.

- Então, você tem tudo de volta agora? – Kagome parecia desapontada.

- Se eu não tiver, você vai me deixar?

- Eu conheci você sem o dinheiro. Não é isso que importa. Tenho medo de que a riqueza suba à sua cabeça, pois já vi muito isso acontecer. As crianças que eu luto pra ajudar estão nessa situação porque alguns homens fazem qualquer coisa por dinheiro e poder.

Inuyasha acariciou a face de Kagome. Aquela era mesmo a mulher mais maravilhosa que ele já havia conhecido.

- Então – disse ele, – o que você acha de estar sempre por perto pra garantir que eu não me torne um desses homens? – Kagome sorriu.

- Posso pensar nessa sua proposta.

- A propósito, amanhã meu irmão mais novo tomará posse da presidência da empresa. Vou levá-la para a cerimônia para apresentá-la à minha família como minha namorada.

- Eu disse que ainda ia pensar. O que o faz imaginar que eu vá aceitar? – Kagome sorriu, convidativa.

- Bem – Inuyasha deitou-se sobre ela e voltou a beijá-la, – talvez isso possa te convencer.

Então, o que acharam? Deixem-me uma review com suas opiniões e dicas. Obrigada a todos que leram ^^


End file.
